


My Boyfriend's Friend is my... Enemy?

by The_Sarcastic_Witch



Series: Shovel Talk Series [2]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: BAMF Juliet O'Hara, Juliet O'Hara is a Good Friend, Juliet and Shawn Have Girls' Nights, M/M, POV First Person, POV Shawn Spencer, Shassie, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sarcastic_Witch/pseuds/The_Sarcastic_Witch
Summary: Shawn Spencer is not a coward. But the wrath of Juliet O'Hara would make braver men then he pee themselves.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter & Juliet O'Hara, Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer, Juliet O'Hara & Shawn Spencer
Series: Shovel Talk Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900993
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	My Boyfriend's Friend is my... Enemy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is only my second fanfic, so if you have any pointers or advice, let me know! I don't have a beta, so any errors I sincerely apologize for. Thanks so much for reading!  
> Peace, love, and cherry pie,  
> TSW

Let it never be said that I, Shawn Clarence Spencer, am a coward. I’ve talked my way out of countless bad situations, stared a frankly ridiculous number of murderers in the face, even caught a serial killer or two. Hell, I was raised by Henry Spencer. But I, Shawn “Clearly Not a Coward” Spencer, was absolutely shaking in my boots. Why, you ask in shock, was such a great, glorious un-cowardly paragon of awesomeness terrified? I’ll tell you why. A petite, blond badass known as Juliet O’Hara. Usually, I’m not in the least scared of her, since she’s my very best friend in the whole wide world, after Gus. But she just found out about the fact that I, Shawn Spencer, am dating an annoying, by-the-book, stick-up-the-ass, phenomenal cop by the name of Lassie. Why, you ask, would you be scared of your very best friend in the entire world after Gus because she found out you were dating someone so great? Well, dear reader, I will tell you why. Because said awesomely annoying cop happens to be Jules’ partner. And she is VERY protective of him. And I don’t exactly have the best track record with relationships. Or Lassie, for that matter. And I had a feeling, call it a psychic premonition (HA!), that she was going to come after me. I was right.

It had been exactly 3 hours and 17 minutes since Gus stupidly told Jules that Operation Stick My Tongue Down Lassie’s Throat was a success. I’ve been waiting in mounting fear for her to come to the Psych office since he called me and told me she was on the warpath. It has been 1 hour since Lassie called to tell me that Jules had dropped by to quote “make sure he hadn’t been poisoned. Or lost his mind.” Honestly, I’m not even offended. Anyway, after an hour of sick anticipation, the door to my office slammed open with a bang and Jules walked in. She had on her I’m-About-to-Take-Down-a-Bad-Guy face. I waved nervously at her.

“H-hey Jules. What’s up?” She glared at me.

“Don’t play dumb with me, buster,” she warned. I decided to shut up. She drew her gun and pointed it at me. “Tell me, Shawn. What this is?” she asked sweetly. I licked my lips.

“Uh, a gun?”

“Got it in one. Now, I know that you and Carlton are both excellent shots, but I’m not half bad either. If you want to see a demonstration, hurt Carlton. Do I make myself clear?” I nodded enthusiastically.

“Yep.”

“Great. Now, tell me how this happened! I brought snacks and face masks. We’re going to have a spa & gossip night!” I stared at her, very confused. Jules huffed and rolled her eyes. “I threatened you as CARLTON’S partner and friend. Now I demand details as YOUR best friend. After Gus.”

“Oh. Okay. That makes sense. Do you have gummy bears and Oreos?”

“Duh!”

“Cool. Let’s do this thang. So I was bored and Gus was doing his “real job” and you were on duty, so I went over to Lassie’s house and…”


End file.
